Sir Cinderella
by Melchy
Summary: Carolyn experiences a Cinderella moment, with a twist.


Disclaimer: The characters from the Ghost and Mrs. Muir belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber Productions. They do not belong to me and I make no money off of them. All other characters are mine but I still don't make any money from them. Such is life

Thanks to my sister for some needed inspiration, Mara for some great Halloween costumes, and Amanda for a great suggestion.

Rating K+

Sir Cinderella

Fall had come to Schooner Bay gracefully this year, Daniel Gregg thought. The maples, oaks, elms, birch had put on quite a color show, before dropping their leaves as subtly as a young woman might her handkerchief. He had watched; and on more than one occasion, helped Jonathan and Candy in the backyard, rake and bag what ones had fallen or flown in from other sources, enjoying talking and being with two of the most interesting creations God had put on earth. He had never thought much about children, except that he had expected to have some. He was amazed everyday by their knowledge, their sensitivity; their bravery and how that sometimes they acted very much like adults--grumpy and bickering, but always forgiving in the end.

He was also amazed at their mother, Carolyn Muir. She was beautiful and a joy to be around, but she was also a great inspiration to him. He admired her for the way she struggled to keep one step ahead of the howling of the wolf, making sure her children had everything they needed and few things they wanted. Her determination at not taking help from her in-laws, even when he had upped the stakes last year, had made Daniel quite proud of her. And now she had two books to her credit, one of which was his memoir. He was so very proud of her. But now as he watched her, he thought again as he nearly always did that he wished there was someway he could help her.

"You are wearing your puppy dog look again." he heard the voice of his first mate Brendan Darcy, before the tall Irishman actually appeared at his side. "Except this time you look more like a cocker spaniel, than a poodle."

The Captain threw him a look that would have made most men blanch but Brendan only laughed. "I'm not afraid of you Danny, never was and never will be."

"That's a very confident thing to come from the lips of a man who is already dead." he said like a true captain. Holding out his hand, Brendan grasped it and they shook heartily. "What brings you around today, mate?"

"I was in your neck of the woods and thought I'd stop by. See how things are coming along with you and the missus."

Daniel glared at his friend, but the look was half-hearted in its attempt. "She is not as you so bluntly put it my missus."

"No, but you two fight like she is. And you can't deny that Danny. I'm surprised things don't fly when the two of you bicker. It's a lovely sight, watching her turn red and you curve your fists like you're doing now and you get so blooming irritated with one another. I half expect you to grab her up and kiss her when she starts on one of her 'I don't need your help' phases.

"You know I can't do that." the seaman looked down at his hands, as though they were useless appendages and he should dispose of them.

"You know full well, that you could, if you would only take the chance."

"But what if I'm wrong, and she doesn't feel that way about me. I don't want to assume something and because I wasn't right, I'd never see her again."

"Danny. Man, look at her. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she watches you when she thinks you aren't looking. You don't see how her big green eyes look up at you, like you are a saint, how she brightens up when you come into a room?"

"I think you spend too much time watching her watch me." Daniel Gregg shook his head. "You need a hobby."

"I have a hobby, it's watching you. But if you don't mind, let's go up to the wheelhouse or the widow's walk, I feel strange talking to you about her, in front of Carolyn when she can't see me."

"If she could see you, you wouldn't be talking about her to me." Daniel reasoned before disappearing to the attic.

"I would too." was Brendan's retort before he joined his former captain at the appointed spot.

Daniel handed him a glass of Madeira, taking a sit on the velvet settee, leaving the chair open for his friend. "And where do you have the right to call her Carolyn." he demanded to know as he took a sip.

"YOU could be calling her Carolyn, if you just would." Brendan countered. "It's your stubborn pride or whatnot that won't allow it."

"She is a lady and deserves to be treated as one."

"I've never found that calling a woman by her name makes her less of a lady. Come on Danny, what's the matter? She is a lovely piece of femininity who happens to find you handsome, charming and witty. I've watched the two you enough to know that you're crazy about one another. And after two years, it's time one of you spoke up, before I do it for you!"

The captain took a longer sip of his drink, draining the glass, then poured another. Brendan Darcy his lifelong friend and former first mate had been coming around Gull Cottage for a few years now, the two of them happy to be reunited, even in death. Brendan has always been the more outspoken of the two and this was no exception.

"But what if, she, what if I'm not the one?"

Brendan rolled the question over in his mind. The issue was more than just worry on his friend's part. Being a spirit such as they were, the rules and laws pertaining to humans tended to be somewhat strict. Daniel Gregg could indeed declare his love to Carolyn Muir, take her in his arms and make her his, but... and it was a big but, only if he were her true love. If he physically touched her and he was not her soul mate, the line would have been crossed, and he would be removed from her presence, where he would exist in his own world, never having contact with her again. He would see her as through a fog and she would never see him, letting him fade into a precious memory. Sure he would still have contact with Jonathan, Candy and Martha, but the thought of never being able to speak to Carolyn again, was more than enough to cause him hesitation.

He knew that Carolyn was fond of him and at times seemed to be even more than fond, but was she still pining for her ex-husband? Was that the reason she had been turning down gentleman callers for the last few months? Or was it something that Daniel had told her just a few months before--that if possible he would shower her with every jewel available.

"She accepted your marriage proposal did she not?" Brendan countered.

"Nay," Daniel shook his head. "That didn't count it was in a dream and you know anything is allowed in dreams, including contact. Besides I never mentioned the word marriage nor did she."

"But you did to the housekeeper, didn't you?" his friend prodded. "Isn't that what you told me?"

"I did mention it yes and she heartily agreed that Carolyn and I should indeed be married, but alas I ran out of time before I could ask the right one." he sighed.

Brendan snapped his fingers and let out a "of course."

"Of course what?"

"Halloween." the spirit grinned.

"What about it?" Daniel insisted.

"It's coming up in a week or so and that would be the perfect time to see if you really are her true love without any consequences."

"Because the veil is lifted on Halloween." the seaman was starting to see what Brendan was talking about.

"Correct. And on that day you can walk around as any other man, eat, drink and mingle with others. And most importantly spend time with Carolyn and see perhaps exactly where she stands on her feelings for you."

"And how do we do that?" Daniel stood up, watching the children play outside the window.

"When I went over the town I heard buzz about a masquerade party on Halloween night."

"Yes." Daniel nodded. "Martha has been working on her custom for weeks. Going as Martha Washington apparently to accompany that string-bean Peavy who thinks he will make a decent George."

"I'm not sure even George made a decent George." Brendan laughed at his own joke until he noticed that his co-hort wasn't laughing. "Oh well, I thought it was pretty funny. Any chance that Carolyn will be going to the party?"

"She is planning to go." he nodded. "She's planning to go as Maid Marian, although she hasn't done anything towards a costume as of yet. Something about going for the PTA or some such."

"So, she will be going alone?"

"Or with Claymore which is pretty much the same thing."

"Then I know exactly what you should do. If she is going to be Robin's fair maid than you shall be Robin."

"And how might this transformation come about?" he said blankly but Brendan could tell he was more than a little interested.

"You leave that part to me. I will provide you with the Robin Hood clothes and will also make sure you have a ticket for the event. It will be your responsibility to make a late entrance to the party and woo and charm the fair Carolyn to your heart's content. How she reacts to you will be a huge indicator in how she might feel about the um, the other you."

"Your idea is good." Daniel rubbed his chin in concentration. "But I do have one question."

"Which is?

"Isn't she going to know it's me from the beginning? Obviously, I will be the most handsome man there and I don't see how you could miss me, if you know me, or even if you don't."

"How do you get that head of yours through anything, at the size it is?" Brendan laughed, enjoying the fact that he was probably the only one who could get a way with it. "Seriously, Danny, don't you ever read comic books? It doesn't matter how well the girl knows the guy, the minute he shows up in tights and a mask, she has no idea who he is. It will work trust me. All you have to do is be charming, dance with your love and leave before midnight. And don't take off the mask."

"I believe I can do that."

"Good. I'll get you everything you need. You get prepared for the best night of your life, or not life as the case may be."

"You really have a way with words."

"Do, don't I?"

"Do you really think this will work?"

"It's worth a try Danny. If you love her like you say you do, then yes, it's definitely worth a try."

"How do I look Captain?" Jonathan asked coming into the main cabin dressed in a black jacket, ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull drawn on it. His head was covered in a red bandanna and he had an eye patch over one blue eye.

"What are you supposed to be there lad? A modern day pirate of some sort?"

"I'm a biker." the boy grinned, pretending to be holding on to handle bars and making an engine noise.

"Well, I'm sure you are an excellent one." the seaman smiled at him with affection. "I just didn't realize that men who rode motorcycles were so dirty, he remarked on the boy's appearance.

"Well of course they are." the boy grinned. "That's what makes them look tough."

"And what might you be?" he asked Candy as she came into the room, wearing a white lab type coat, a striped tie, a toupee of white messy hair, and carried two beakers full of a yellow liquid.

"I'm a mad scientist," she told him, twirling her beakers.

"Then you need a pair of glasses," the Captain said, walking over to the wardrobe and opening it with a twist of his finger.

Rooting around in the little shelves that ran down the side, he finally found what he was looking for, a monocle, with a slight crack. "This should compliment your outfit." he handed it to her.

"Thanks!" she put the device up to her eye and laughed every time it wouldn't stay where it was supposed too.

"What's going on in here?" Carolyn came into the room, her Maid Marian dress a perfect fit for her slim body. Capitan Gregg couldn't help but let his gaze fall on her for a moment, thinking just how beautiful she was.

"Captain Gregg lent me a monocle." Candy grinned and it doesn't want to cooperate."

They worked with it finally getting it to stay in place, a smiling Carolyn giving her daughter a kiss and telling her and Jonathan to go on downstairs.

"That was very sweet of you, Captain. Thank you."

"It belonged to my great-grandfather," he said casually. "I'm glad it will work for her."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" she asked, changing her shoes into more comfortable ones. "No one will see them under this dress." she laughed.

"I do enjoy watching the children beg for candy." he grinned.

"They don't beg." she smiled back. "It's called trick or treating."

"I know the concept well my dear. It was actually the Irish that brought it to America. My mother used to tell me the scariest stories about the goblins and banshees that hid in mountains and crags on this night, awaiting little children to fall into their trap."

"How horrible."

"They were delicious," he said with a mixture of amusement and nostalgia. "Don't worry for me my dear, Brendan will be stopping by and I'm sure he has something up his sleeve."

"All right." She nodded and he wasn't sure but did she sound sad? "You will have to introduce me to Mr. Darcy sometime, I'd love to meet him."

"And someday I will." he promised. "Have fun my dear."

"Thank you Captain."

He watched as the family went out in to the night, then despite the fact it did no good, drew a deep breath and waited for Brendan to show up.

Brendan did show up with a large duffel bag and a huge grin on his Irish face. "I got you a beauty, Danny," he said sitting down on the chair in the wheelhouse, not quite seeing Scruffy, who jumped with wildly, baring his teeth at the ghost.

"You really should speak to Carolyn about getting a different kind of dog." he told his friend, handing him a pair of green tights and what looked like a long brown shirt.

"I did that once." Daniel assured him. "It didn't go over well at all. I promised myself then not to interfere in the family's wishes. Well, not too much anyway."

"Well, put those on and let me see what you look like."

In one brief instant the captain's regular clothes disappeared and he was in the ones that Brendan had handed him. "Nice legs." Brendan smirked.

"Watch it Darcy. Seriously, how do I look?"

"Not bad. Of course this little feathered hat will help and the bow and arrow prop too. Oh, and the mask."

"And you think that I should just go into the dance and wait for her to notice me."

"No, Danny, don't wait. But she will notice you. Trust me."

It was late when he approached the school gym. It was decorated for the holiday, fake spider webs a plenty, with huge plastic spiders decorating each one. Cut outs of skeletons and ghosts were everywhere and some clever person had hung some plastic bats to make them appear as though they were actually flying.

A band made of the local talent was on the stage and had just finished an inspiring rendition of _Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered_. Daniel looked around the room, seeing Carolyn standing by the refreshment table, looking as though she would rather be anywhere then where she was. He knew she tried to go to as many of these activities as possible. The more she became involved in the town, the more accepted she and the children became and the talk of haunted Gull Cottage had become quite less.

Still it pained him to see her standing there, looking bored and lost, knowing that she would love to be dancing if she must be there at all. It wasn't that there weren't plenty of men more than willing to dance with her, but he knew most women were not secure enough to allow their spouses to spend even a few moments in the arms of the attractive widow. Claymore, who was usually her escort to such things, was really a very bad dancer and after a couple of times she stopped trying to pretend he wasn't. Claymore, he, didn't care, he liked being able to say he was there with Carolyn Muir and help himself to the free food and punch that was usually given at most occasions.

He made sure his gloves were on properly and walked over to where she was standing, wondering what he should do now. It wasn't that he didn't know how to behave with a beautiful woman, how to charm and flatter her, but he was still unsure of Carolyn not recognizing him. After all, that seemed to be a lot of faith to put into a mask.

He approached her, bowed and flashed a smile that he knew women couldn't resist. "I've noticed that the most beautiful woman present is not dancing," he purred. "I was wondering if you would allow me to remedy that."

He saw the look of hesitation in her eyes, eyes that looked like two green gems in the center of her white mask. "Do I know you?" she asked, but already she was moving towards him.

"Does it matter?" he asked, taking her hand in his and leading her to the floor.

They were soon caught up in the music, a lively cover of _I've Got You Under My Skin_ and by the end of the song; she was smiling and laughing, her dimples standing out on her lovely face.

"That was fun, thank you," she said to him and he bowed. "Would Maid Marian like to dance again?" he asked with assurance and she nodded. "I would."

They were the best couple on the floor and more than once he would notice others watching them. The next two songs were also lively tunes and they were both laughing, next to tears as the set ended with _I've Put a Spell on You_. "Can I get you some punch?" he asked, and she nodded her ascent. He hated to admit it but Brendan had been right. He was having a great time and she really didn't seem to know that it was him. He brought her a cup of the innocuous looking red liquid and then took a drink of his. He was very glad that eating and drinking didn't affect him in anyway, because this stuff he was sure was lethal.

"Why is it punch at these functions is also so horrible." she made a face, then finished it in one gulp.

"I don't even believe this is spiked," he said, finishing his glass as well, setting both of them aside.

"Not with Sober Stoddard on duty." Carolyn smiled. "I swear she searches everyone at the door for hidden bottles and flasks."

"Just trying to keep everyone out of trouble." he winked. "Are you tired or would you like to dance one or two more?"

"No," she shook her head, her eyes shining. "I'm not tired, at all."

He took her in his arms and the song was a slow melody that allowed them to move in the same manner. Her hand felt so small in his he thought and he never really noticed before how petite she was. He looked down at her hand that was on his shoulder and he held her a bit tighter. This was pure heaven and he would have a very hard time going back to normal. Holding her this way, her hand in his, skin touching skin, this was the kind of memory that would make a man go mad.

The orchestra played a tune he didn't recognize but he heard her humming and when he looked down at her, she smiled shyly. "_Theme_ _from a Summer Place_ is one of my favorite songs," she told him, and did she move closer to him? "When I hear it, I get the feeling that anything is possible." And then he was sure she moved closer.

She smelled of oranges and lavender, a smattering of honey and vanilla, a blend of exotic flowers. It was intoxicating. He would have held his breath, if he could have, as she laid her head against his chest for a moment, before looking back in his eyes.

"I'm having the most wonderful time," she told him, sighing happily. "I find myself wishing the night would never end."

"I feel the same way," he told her in a quite voice, wishing with his whole being that it would never have to. As he looked down at her, he wondered if perhaps he should tell her who he was. The experiment had seemed to work and the thought of having a new and different kind of relationship with her made him a tad dizzy. Surely, tonight was proof enough that he was her true love and he could reveal everything to her.

"My dear Maid Marian." he began, their steps slowing as a new song took up right were the old one left off and he heard the woman singer say something about '_green eyes with your soft lights.'_

The Regulator clock on the wall began to bang at that moment but it still took him a few beats to realize what was happening. It was midnight and Halloween would soon be over. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this yet.

"I've got to go." he apologized, feeling as though he was actually tearing himself away from her arms.

"Go?" she looked confused, and was it hurt? "Won't you at least tell me who you are?"

He shook his head, looking hurriedly around for the exit that seemed to have disappeared since his arrival. She reached out a hand to him, wanting to pull him back, but he was much stronger and soon disappeared into the crowd. And all she had remaining was his glove.

Carolyn typed a few words with the speed of a snail, read what she had just written and shook her head. It was dribble, all if it, pure dribble. The clock over the mantel told her it was only 10:00, she still had most of the day, but somehow that didn't cheer her the way it usually did. She could only think of one thing, and it didn't seem to matter how much she told herself not too. The fact of the matter was her mind kept going back to last night. And that glove.

She walked over to the bureau, pulling it out from the top drawer, letting her cheek rest against it. It was a nice glove, leather, expensive, silk lining, hand stitched. It smelled like a man and more importantly it smelled like THAT man. The one that had come into the dance, taken her in his arms and had made her feel something she hadn't in a very long time. She hadn't realized that feeling like a woman was something you could miss--but it was.

She had to find this man that the glove belonged too. She wouldn't rest until she did. She had to know who he was and to see if he was really as wonderful as he had been last night. Her heart picked up speed and she felt almost giddy. She had to see that man again, but who was he and where had he come from?

In many ways he had seemed familiar. He was tall, and despite the mask she could tell he was extremely handsome. He had been every inch a man, smelling of cigars and port, a lingering of the sea about him, leather and books. She could stand here all day and tell herself to stop acting like a child, but she had to know whom he was and she had to find him. It wasn't an option.

Picking up the glove, she carried it downstairs, slipping it into her coat pocket before she pulled it on. Martha?" she called out to the housekeeper, finding her on the service porch, putting in a load of clothes. "Martha, do you mind if I go out for a little while. I could really use some fresh air."

"Of course not Mrs. Muir. " the older woman turned to face her. "Could you pick up some onions and apple butter while you are out?'

"What a tasty combination." Carolyn laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Just the thought of that gives me heartburn." Martha grinned. "Remind me never to mix those two again, not even in conversation."

Her first stop was the grocery store, finding the onions that she knew Martha liked first. Carefully she weighed them, reaching for a bag the same time that Mr. Gilbert did. She couldn't help but look at his hand. Was it a hand that would have fit in the glove? He did have rather long fingers-- and what was she thinking? Mr. Gilbert was a married man and beside she was sure she had seen him dressed as Abraham Lincoln.

Turning around she almost fell over Mr. Post who took off his hat and smiled at her, asking if she were all right.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine. Just not paying attention to where I'm going." she smiled. No, it couldn't have been him either, she reasoned. His hands were somewhat on the squat side and besides she had seen him and his wife last night dressed as Napoleon and Josephine.

Turning down Aisle 2, she found the apple butter, picking up a jar and then on impulse she decided to get some raspberry jam. The stock boy, Matthew Post, gave her a shy smile as she tried to retrieve it from the top shelf, almost falling over him in the process. "Here, Mrs. Muir let me get that for you." he reached up easily and brought a jar down. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you Matthew." she gave him a smile. "This will be quite fine." No, it most definitely wasn't him. He did have the height and the long fingers, but he was much to young. She couldn't help but notice the hands on every man she passed as she made her way to the cash register. Weren't there an inordinate number of men in the grocery store today?

Putting her purchases back in the car, she decided to walk around a little she needed some fresh air. The docks were quiet right now, but she knew this morning they had been filled with the lobstermen checking their traps and fisherman bringing in their catch. She loved this town she thought. Sure it was small and in some ways backward, but that made it all the more lovable. "Mrs. Muir?"

She looked up to see Mr. Hampton, coming her way and she rolled her eyes, before putting on what she hoped was nice smile. As the man approached she noticed for the first time that for such a short man, he had very long fingers and her heart lurched. "Do not be ridiculous Carolyn," she scolded herself. "There is no way on this earth, that Mr. Hampton was the man you danced with last night. He's not as tall, and he only has a mustache not a beard. And you hadn't been drinking so you know you are remembering this with a clear head. No, it wasn't possible.

"Good morning Mrs. Muir." he sang out, his eyes sweeping down her frame blatantly. After a year of being her closet neighbor she knew he was still befuddled as to why they weren't closer or at least on a first name basis. And she had a very good answer she didn't like him. At least not like that.

"Did you have a good time at the party last night?" he asked. "You looked as though you were."

"It was a great time," she answered. " One of the best dances we've had in a while. I don't remember seeing you though, who were you dressed as?"

"I'm glad my costume worked well." he chuckled." My favorite character of all time--Robin Hood."

She felt her heart sink. But she just couldn't come right out and ask him if he had been dancing with her last night because then his feelings would be hurt if he had been. . She looked him over carefully; trying to see if there was anyway in her imagination that she could have mistaken the knight she had danced with last night for him. Please no.

"Robin Hood must be quite a few peoples' favorites," he was continuing. "I saw at least three men dressed up as the nobleman."

Three. Her heart relaxed some and she let out a small sigh. "Did you happen to loose a glove last night?" she finally asked, thinking it would be appropriate.

"No, I didn't but you might check with the others. I've got to be getting back o the school but did want to say hi."

She watched him walk away; ashamed at the relief she felt that it wasn't him she had spent the evening with. But she did have to know. It wasn't an option it was imperative.

Walking back to her car, she thought about how glad she was that Captain Gregg had not been around this morning. She would never be able to explain this to him, not in a million years. She let her mind drift to the chorus of 'If only' that she rarely allowed thoughts about. If only he were flesh and blood, she was sure that so many things would be different between them. She was a woman that men showed interest in, this she knew. Although she could never quite believe it, she knew that men liked her and she had seen that look in the Captain's eyes more than once. He seemed to appreciate the way she looked. And then there was that something else. It was a look that she couldn't describe and would feel foolish trying. No one had ever looked at her like that before except for her late husband and even this look was different. Daniel. After two years in the same house, she still wasn't brave enough to call him by his name. And oh she wanted to so badly.

Leaning against the car, she sighed, pushing her hands down deep into the coat pockets. She didn't even care if he were, well, alive she thought. And she knew that a little thing like being able to touch his arm wasn't such a big deal, but it did make a difference. Was it because she was shallow? She often thought about it, but couldn't come up with a good answer. But being able to just feel his hand on hers would make a huge difference. If only he could go places with them and be a part of the family. Oh, if only.

On a whim, she walked further down the street, digging until she found a dime for the pay phone and called her housekeeper. "I've decided to run into Keystone for a little while, if you don't mind. I want to check on a few things."

After getting the older woman's assurance that it would be fine, Carolyn walked back to her car and started the engine. She had just had the best night of her life with a stranger and she was going to find out who he was by hook or by crook.

00000000000000000

Your Wildest Dreams custom shop was hidden on a back alley of downtown Keystone, along with several other trendy stores that had popped up in the last few years. Carolyn entered, a bell announcing her with amazing clarity. A man came out of the back room, holding a mermaid tail and gave her a smile. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I think perhaps you can." she smiled back. "I was hoping you might be able to tell me if anyone in the last few days has rented a Robin Hood costume."

"Lady, I don't mean to be rude, but you do realize that yesterday was Halloween and we had a lot of customs moving out of here. I've spent most of today just trying to put back together what did come back in."

Carolyn knew that this was a time when feminine wiles might come in handy. She wasn't above flirting it that's what it took. "I do realize that." she smiled, showing her dimples. "And I do apologize, but it's really very important to me. You see, I saw a Robin Hood last night and well, we, we had a very nice evening. I've really not done anything like that before and I'm dying to know who he is. And I was hoping that maybe you could help me?" She batted her lashes for effect.

"Well, I suppose I could take a quick look at our log." he said after a moment. "But I can't go back any further then just a day or two."

"You don't know how much this means to me. I really, really appreciate it."

He waved his hand in an ' it's no problem' gesture, even though she knew it was. He flipped pages like a mad man for several minutes and she wondered if this little story set so far back from the main street, actually did that much business. But it had been Halloween.

"Ah ha." he looked up at her. "Found a couple." He pushed the book over to where she could almost see it. "A Bret Higgins rented one yesterday hasn't it brought it back yet though."

"Does it say where he was from?"

"Right here in Keystone. He's a locksmith."

"So, I don't suppose he would go all the way to Schooner Bay for a party." she said more to herself than to him, but the man shook his head.

"He was at the party at the town hall last night. Saw him there myself. Oh, here's another and he's from your neck of the woods--Graham Helmore.

"Mr. Helmore?" she shook her head. Now that was ridiculous. There was no one more devoted to his wife than Graham. She had developed a friendship with both him and Lucy and often their children, (well Mark, Clemmie was only 2) played with hers. "No," she ruled him out. "It wasn't him. I'm friends with his wife for heaven's sake."

"Are you sure?" the man's eyebrows raised. "Wouldn't be the first time a man has used such a party to his advantage."

She thought back on last night, how her escort's whole demeanor had screamed suave and handsome and so debonair. And that did fit Graham Helmore to a tee, but no, it wasn't him she was sure of it. Besides if she were going to feel guilty about having a great time with someone who was not Captain Gregg then at least it could be someone who wasn't married. She wasn't THAT kind of woman.

The next name he gave her was Mr. Hampton's and she happily assured him that he was even more definitely not the one.

"Are there anymore costume shops in town?" she asked him and he told her of one by the town hall. "Right beside the funeral parlor."

"Lovely, thank you."

She stopped at a small diner before going on to her next destination--Playing Dress Up, ordering a cup of coffee and a doughnut. She knew this was probably a very stupid thing, but she really did want to know. Last night she had had so much fun, spending time with a man who seemed to know her inside and out, someone who made her feel special and wanted. And if she did find out who it was, and the feelings were still there, would she be able to explain it to the Captain? Would he understand? He always said he thought she should get out more, meet men, find someone who could be a real partner for her. She had stopped telling him that she felt he could be all of those things, even without the one detriment, being able to actually touch him, because he always grew so impatient. So, if she really did have this connection with another man, she wanted to know about it.

A pretty blond girl, who looked a little too thin, smiled at her as she entered Playing Dress Up asking if she could help her with anything. Carolyn explained what she wanted and the girl pulled out her book, giggling as she did so. "I'm always up to helping someone find prince charming."

"Robin Hood wasn't as popular this year as he has been." she talked as she looked. "But we still had our fair share. I've always dug the concept of him, I mean helping out those in need. Ah, found one--Luke Bishop and he's from Schooner Bay."

Luke Bishop. Oh my. Luke Bishop had lived in Schooner Bay for almost two years now and had opened a bookstore in the town. Carolyn saw him often, as he was always suggesting books to help her in her research and he of course carried her books--The Memoirs and a small one of short-stories about living with a ghost in the house. He was handsome, tall and had nice blue eyes. So, it had been him? "Was it missing a glove?" she had to ask, her body on pause until she heard the answer.

"Yes, it was."

She thought she might faint. "Thank you so much," she told the girl.

"Glad I could help." she answered. "Let me know how it turns out."

She took her time driving home, not sure what to think. Luke Bishop. He was pleasant, agreeable and friendly. They had gone out for coffee once or twice but usually to discuss a new book or author, never on what she would consider a date. She did think of him as a friend, probably her best friend in Schooner Bay, but nothing else. Had she ever done anything to make him think she was interested in him like that? Or was he just assuming she was because she was a widow? Did he automatically think she would swoon like a girl because he told her she was lovely and was a good dancer? She felt her face turn red and she grew angry--of all the nerve. But maybe it wasn't like that at all. Oh what was she going to do? How could she ever face him? But if he were truly the man from last night, then she had to talk to him. She had to know.

Pulling into Schooner Bay, Carolyn parked the car by the docks. Laying her head against the steering wheel, trying to get her wits about her she took a deep breath and told herself that everything would be fine. She would go to the bookstore, talk to Luke and find out what this was all about. And it would fine. She just had to believe that.

The bookstore was full when she walked in the door and she felt her heart sink. "Hello Mrs. Muir." Alicia, the cashier welcomed her. "Are you looking for Mr. Bishop?"

"Yes, I am." she nodded, happy to see a display of her short stories right up front. "They look nice there." she remarked and the girl laughed. "They do, don't they. I'll go get him." she pointed to the top of the stairs where he was busy putting a new shipment up on the used books shelves.

"Oh, that's alright, I can go up there. " Carolyn assured her.

The bookstore had once been a restaurant in which the dining area had been a floor above. Luke used the space for used books and Carolyn had spent many happy afternoon looking for old favorites there. "Hi Luke." she smiled at him. "Do you have a minute."?

"For you, I've got the world." he grinned, getting up and rubbing his hands on his jeans. "What can I do you in for?"

She explained the problem as best she knew how, not wanting to accuse him of anything or give him ideas that weren't there. They were friends, good ones even, but nothing more. She knew that now.

"Well, I wish it had been me." he handed her a first edition of an Agathe Christie, pointing to the autograph in front. "But it wasn't, I swear. If I had know that donning a Robin Hood custom and asking you to dance would get you to notice me, I would have done it long ago." his grin not revealing if he were entirely serious or not. "But, Carey, it wasn't me, I swear. I spent the entire evening dodging Millie Applegate. But I did go as Robin Hood, and I did loose a glove."

"Well you might as well try this one on, just to make sure." she handed it to him. He took the offered glove and slipped it on his hand, but she could right away, it wasn't the hand that had held hers. "I never realized before what big hands you have," she giggled as he struggled to get the glove back off.

"There!" he finally did, laying it on top of the book she still held. "Take the book and the glove and good luck. I hope you find who it belongs to because he's a lucky son of a gun."

She didn't think to tell him she couldn't just take the valuable book, so caught up was she in who exactly did the glove belong too? She envisioned herself, going to every house in Schooner Bay, asking to see all the eligible men over a certain age to try it on. "That's exactly what I want." she thought. "I need to find my Cinderella."

She returned to an empty house, finding a note from Martha saying that she had the children at Gert's. Apparently the young people were going to put on a Thanksgiving play at church and they were planning it. Carolyn headed upstairs, hoping and dreading to find the Captain in the main cabin, but was disappointed when wasn't. Well, she did need to talk to him about this. Although they had never really said how they felt towards one another, it was more or less implied in the way they acted and talked. And he needed to know about the man at the party--whoever he might be.

The wheelhouse was quiet when she went in, but evidence of the Captain's handiwork was laid out on the table. She peeked over at the sea charts he had there, marveling once again at his preciseness and the beauty of his handwriting. But where was he? "Captain Gregg? Captain Gregg if you are here, please show yourself."

Nothing. Heaving a great sigh, she started to look around, laughing at herself at what looked like she thought he might be in a pot or fishnet. And that's when she saw it. Sitting right on top of a pile of hooks--a glove. She picked it up and felt the softness of it against her cheek. Taking the one out of her pocket, she compared the two and her heart flipped over and her knees felt weak. It wasn't just a glove it was the glove. Which meant the man, wasn't just anyone but was Daniel Gregg. Oh, she felt faint.

He appeared before her then, taking both gloves and putting them on. "I've been looking for that." he said, a smile on his face, but his eyes full of emotion.

"But how?" she looked up at him, her face full of questions. "I mean, you can't we can't, I, it was you?"

"Indeed." he said in a tone that made it the loveliest word in the world. It was all she needed to know.


End file.
